golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
NEMESIS GENERATION ENGLISH
Personajes principales Previous generations…………..Anteriores generaciones First Generation …...……….Primera Generación ' 'Second Generation…………..Segunda Generación ' 'Third Generation...............….Tercera Generación ''' '''Nemesis Generation Versión en español Lady Kurozuki She arrived at Nemesis after leaving her home planet Bios, following the man she was in love with, Crimson, despite her family's opposition. Crimson He left Bios, entering Nemesis, trying to leave behind a love that was not well seen and that his family was opposed to. Corundum First ruler of Nemesis, and leader of those who opposed the government of Serenity and Endimion on Earth already in the 21st century. He married Bauxita. He was the father of Prince Karst and grandfather of Coraíon. Karst Counselor and friend of King Corindon since his time as an activist on Earth, he became a duke when they colonized Nemesis. Bauxita Activist contrary to the government of Endimion and Serenity on Earth of the 21st century. He met Corundum at a rally of the latter and the two fell in love. She was the first queen of Nemesis. Mother of Prince Karst. Grandmother of Coraíon. Prince karst Son of Corundum and Bauxita, he was killed when he was very young, left Princess Amber a widow and orphaned his son Coraíon. Princesa Ámbar Stature 1.65, blond hair, golden eyes. Wife of Prince Karst and mother of the future King Coraíon. When she was alone after her husband's death, she sought comfort in the arms of her companion lady, Lady Magnetita. i i i i Lady Magnetita Stature 1.72. Brown hair, blue-gray eyes. Adoptive daughter of counselor Karst. Her real name was Constance Johnson. It was also Sailor Nemesis. Daughter of Thomas Andrew Johnson and Helen Sullivan. i i i i i Lady Zirconita Noble lady of Nemesis, a native of the Earth's moon, from where she left in exile. Lady Topacita Noble of Nemesis who was also a doctor of the Court, married to Duke Topace, had a daughter, Maray and a granddaughter Esmeralda Lord Topace Duke of Émeraude, husband of Lady Topacita and father of Maray. Azabache Noble of Nemesis, Graphite he arrived at Nemesis as a child Lignite He arrived in Nemesis escaping from his planet Nature after rejecting his mother's marriage in second nuptials with another woman ' Kimberly Kurozuki' Daughter of Lady Kurozuki and Crimson. Crimson's junior sister. Maray de Émeraude Daughter of Duke Topace and Duchess Topacita. Married to Duke Cuarzo de Green, they had a daughter, Esmeralda. Maray was always of weak health and died being his daughter just a baby Cuarzo de Green Husband of Maray de Émeraude and father of Esmeralda. He was barely with his daughter. After Maray's death he spent most of his time in court. Rey Coraíon. Stature 1.90. White hair, blue eyes. Grandson of King Corindon and Queen Bauxita. Son of Prince Karst and Princess Amber, father of the prince Diamante and prince Zafiro. He was married to Queen Amethyst Nairia, princess in addition to the New Moon. i i i i i Reina Amatista Nairía. Stature 1.79. Golden blond hair, violet eyes. Daughter of Queen Selene of the New Moon. He married the then prince Coraion de Nemesis, then king. Mother of the prince Diamante y del infante Zafiro. i i i i i Talcum Noble of the Court Berylium Noble of the Court Opal Ayakashi. Stature 1.80. Brown hair, blue eyes. Count of the Ayakashi region, husband of Idina Kurozuki and father of Peztite, Calaverite, Bertierite and Kermesite. Idina Kurozuki. Stature 1.68. Brown hair, with violet strands, blue eyes. Daughter of Kimberly Kurozuki and of, wife of Count Opal of Ayakashi, mother of Peztite, Calaverite, Bertierite and Kermesite. Despite being alone for a long time in her county, she educated her daughters as best she could to fulfill her courtly duties. Then, after discovering the evil intentions of the Sage, he faced him. Lady Turquoise Duchess of Turquoise Lady Tourmaline Cousin of Lady Turquesa and her successor as duchess of that territory. Cinnabar Leader of the anti-monarchist resistance, supporter of the republic in Nemesis. Lazulite Cinnabar's sister Copper Son of Dr. Jasper Pearl Republican activist, daughter of modest settlers.